What Death can Cause
by woofyy
Summary: 1 year has past for Naruto's death & Hinata is visiting him. Someone else is too. Will chaos abrupt or will they put the past behind them & finally live in forgiveness? [oneshot]A request from a good friend of mine, Julie. by FW.© 2006 i do not own NARUTO


_**What Death can Cause**_

It was a miserable day. The shinning sun was covered from the grey clouds. The wind was howling, while the trees, and plants, hustle and bustle. Dead, dry autumn leaves were flying here and there, creating a whirlwind of red, orange, and yellow.

A peaceful young lady, who was holding a bouquet of white carnations, walked towards a cemetery along a concrete path. She had navy blue hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were white and pure while her lips were rosy pink and plum. She was wearing a creamy jacket with navy three-quarters pants and blue shoes. Her neck was covered with a Konoha ninja band.

A tombstone, made of marble, was where this innocent girl was heading. The beautiful, fresh flowers implied the lifeless person had faithful visitors from time to time. On the tombstone the name Uzumaki Naruto, and reassuring words, were engraved on the marble. Once she was in front of the grave, she placed her bouquet upon the soil in front of the grave. There on the grassier are of the grave she sat. Once she faced the grave, she began talking.

"Naruto-kun," the girl began. She played with the hem of her jacket as tears slowly gathered in her eyes. "It's already been a year after your death. Everyone is doing well."

A few tears cascaded down her glassy eyes. She took a handkerchief, out of her pocket, and gently dabbed the tears away.

"But everyone still misses you," continued the girl, quietly. "It's just not the same without you. If only you were still here. If only you didn't die so –"

She abruptly stopped once she heard a twig, behind her, snapped. She sensed she was under someone's gaze. She stood up and turned around slowly. The person she saw was the last person she ever wanted to see after Naruto's death. The person who the girl saw was a young man. Although his appearances showed you a young man, inside he felt like a confused, lost teenager yearning for some guidance. This man had black hair that looked more like midnight blue. His black eyes were perceptive and piercing, with a hint of remorse and sadness. His skin was pale with invisible scars of previous battles. Each scar, of his, held a deep meaning that would never allow him to forget his painful past. Though he was shocked, he displayed a calm appearance. In his hands, he also held a bouquet. However, the flowers were not white carnations. They were white roses, instead.

"Hinata," the young man replied quietly and calmly.

"Sasuke" she followed.

For a moment of silence, the couple just stared at one another. One pair of eyes held regret and sorrow, while the other held pain and grief. Unable to take the unbearable silence anymore, Sasuke spoke up with slight hesitation.

"You're visiting him." It was not a question. It was a statement.

"Likewise." She replied with a quiet voice. "Those white roses look pretty. I'm sure Naruto-kun would love them."

He did not reply. Remorse swept over him like a tidal wave cowering over an innocent island. In Sasuke's case, he was not innocent.

"Say it, if you want me to leave," said Sasuke, with his voice turning coarse. Hinata turned around to face Naruto's grave, so her back was facing him.

"It's okay," was all she said. She gave one last look at the grave before she turned to her right to leave. Before she left, she quietly spoke up. "I was just about to leave. Please take as long as you want to spend some time with Naruto-kun."

"Hinata." She stopped.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for killing him," he apologized. Soft eyes were filled with tears, though it was not falling. He continued. "I know what I have done was unforgivable. But I would hope that, one day, I could be finally forgiven. I am willing to do anything to fix the biggest mistake I've made in my life."

Hinata looked behind her shoulder. Her eyes were soft and gentle once she saw Sasuke in such a vulnerable state. His head was tilted down in shame and guilt. She knew she would never hate him, nor stay mad at him. She knew Naruto would always forgive him in the end, no matter what Sasuke had done to him. It was because had always thought of Sasuke as a friend, a brother. And Hinata knew her Naruto-kun would always think that way of Sasuke Uchiha.

"If it's forgiveness is what you seek, then time will tell you if you are worthy of their forgiveness." Hinata said quietly. Sasuke had to strain his ear just to hear what the young lady had to say. "I'm sure Naruto-kun has already forgiven you. And, please, don't be upset any more. I don't think Naruto-kun wants us to live the rest of our lives, in sadness and pain, once he had left us."

Sasuke eyes slightly widened in surprise. His tears had stopped gathering, and began to slowly dissolve. Hinata silently walked away from her Naruto-kun's grave. Away from the contemplating Sasuke Uchiha. And out of the quiet, spiritual cemetery. Sasuke's eyes followed her every move, until he cannot see her shadow any more. He looked back at Naruto's grave with a small, regretful smile. His eyes soften and he bent down to touch the surface of the plaque. He then placed his white roses on the soil, next to Hinata's bouquet of white carnations.

"Naruto. One day, I will make it up to you. By then, I know I am forgiven. Just you wait."

He slowly stood up and walked away from his once-alive, best friend's grave but the opposite direction from where Hinata Hyuuga was heading. As he was leaving, he thought he had heard Naruto's voice in the wind.

"I'll be waiting, Sasuke-teme."

With a genuine smile, Sasuke continued his walk out of the cemetery, and into the beautiful sunset.

**The End.**


End file.
